


Time Stands Still

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [36]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their kiss stops time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Stands Still

**Title:** Time Stands Still  
 **Prompt:** #28. "Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone" W. H. Auden  
 **Word Count:** 292  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Leon/Mithian  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Their kiss stops time. 

** Time Stands Still **  
“Mithian, where are you?” Leon called out as he entered their apartment. “I am free for the whole weekend. Mithian?”

“In the kitchen! I’m making dinner!” Mithian called out. 

Leon’s heart fell. He loved his wife but she was the worst cook on the planet. She could literally scorch water. 

“Come here and give me a kiss.” Leon said as he hung his coat in the hall cupboard. 

Mithian came out of the kitchen and threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was quick and sweet but not enough to make Leon happy.

Leon pushed her against the cupboard door and kissed her again, passionately. His fierce desperate kiss turned slow and deep in a matter of seconds. 

Mithian clung to him. She was desperate for more. Leon gave her more sliding his mouth to her neck. 

The smoke alarm in the kitchen went off making them both jump. 

“Oh no! I burned dinner.” Mithian said as she ran into the kitchen. 

Leon opened the windows and went into the kitchen just as Mithian was putting the contents of a pot into the bin. 

“I guess we will have to book something. Everything is ruined.” Mithian said with a sigh. 

“How is it that you can make time stop for me? All I can think of is you.” Leon smiled at her. 

“Unfortunately, time only stops for the two of us and not the rest of the world. If it did I wouldn’t have burnt your dinner.” Mithian said as she stepped up to him and slid her arms around his middle.   

“No matter I felt like Thai anyway. But we can book it later. Right now we need to stop time again.” Leon leaned down and kissed her. 


End file.
